


Your Turn

by ShewasXena



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other, we love bonding, we love metaphors as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Haytham bonds with Connor over a little game of checkers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Your Turn

Haytham watched as a large gull took off from the main deck of _The Aquila_ , cut into a sharp breeze, and rocketed upward into the clouds. The bird’s white feathers eventually became indistinguishable from the rest of the overcast sky. Said sky was bearing down on _The Aquila,_ threatening to rain, as the ship cut its way through the choppy Atlantic. 

Bored, Haytham returned his attention to the game of checkers sitting between him and Connor. 

Connor sat forward, studying the pieces with far more intensity than was required for a game of checkers. His assassin’s cloak was slung over the back of his chair, weapons and all. _It would be so easy to kill him_ _with his guard down like this,_ Haytham thought. Of course, Haytham had no intention of acting on this notion but no one in his line of work survived as long as he had without developing a healthy paranoia of everyone and everything, even his own son--especially his own son. 

Connor still had yet to take his turn. Haytham cleared his throat, this seemed to take Connor’s attention off of the game. “You are aware that we’ve only just begun the game, correct?” 

Connor nodded. “I have many things to consider.” 

Haytham rolled his eyes. “It’s checkers, Connor. I would hardly say it requires this amount of deliberation over a single turn.” 

“Perhaps.” Connor leaned even further forward in his chair returning his attention to the board again. 

_Good lord, at this rate we will have arrived in Boston before he’s even moved a piece,_ Haytham thought in horror. He studied Connor for what felt like the hundredth time.The boy looked so much like him. Particularly now, when his face was furrowed in concentration. But in other times, when there was even a ghost of a smile on the boy’s face, Haytham could only see Ziio. _He looks like his father when he’s angry and his mother when he’s happy, it would be a cruel joke if it weren’t so apt._ Haytham had learned, during these past few weeks traveling with Connor, that the boy was very much his mother’s son more than anything. Like her, he was intelligent, quiet, and incredibly, maddeningly stubborn, such as now for instance.

“Connor, I swear, I will take your turn for you if you don’t make a decision.” 

Connor regarded Haytham with an unreadable expression. “Very well.” He reached forward, picked up his piece, and moved it forward, in one motion, to the king's row. “King.” 

Haytham sat forward, his eyes darting around the board. “How did you…” Speechless, he stared at Connor, who in turn, shrugged; A small grin on his face and a droll look in his eye. 

_Perhaps he is my son every once-in-a-while,_ Haytham thought. He couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ve won the battle, son, but you have not won the war.” 

Connor chuckled. “We’ll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in a while but this was a nice comeback. Enjoy :)


End file.
